Picture Time
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Lorelai and Luke smuttiness, post-finale. Reviews are appreciated.


**Author's Note:** L/L smut. This takes place a few months after the series finale - they're still all in and happily smutty. Reviews are appreciated, since I have no idea if many people even read GG fic anymore.

**Picture Time**

Feeling the buzz of his cell phone, Luke pulled it out of his pocket and checked his messages. A text from Lorelai read, _"Hey... you busy?"_

Luke glanced around the crowded diner and then texted her back. _"Dinner time... what do you think?"_

Lorelai texted back_, "I bet you could use a distraction. Want a picture?"_

Luke smiled as he read the text, and he responded, "_Sure._" Ever since they'd gotten their new iPhones a week earlier, Lorelai had entertained herself on a daily basis by sending him random pictures of whatever was near her. So far that day she had sent pictures of Paul Anka chewing on a bone, the flowers in front of the inn, and Sookie's apple chutney.

Luke received her latest picture, and when he saw that it was the gazebo, he glanced out the window toward the town square. Lorelai was walking toward the diner, cell phone in hand, her light blue dress blowing in the breeze.

Lorelai pushed open the diner door and smiled as she headed over to him at the counter. "Annie Leibovitz has arrived," she announced as she slid onto a stool.

Luke leaned across the counter and greeted her with a kiss. "Hi Annie. Nice shot of the gazebo."

Lorelai nodded agreeably. "I know. I think I really captured the spirit of it."

"The spirit?" Luke asked. "The gazebo has spirit?"

"Yes, it has town spirit," Lorelai declared. "Which sounds similar to, but is not at all like, _Teen_ Spirit."

"Burger and fries?" Luke asked as he turned to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Yes, please. And then I'm gonna take a picture with my fancy new phone and send it to Rory so she can see what I'm eating for dinner." Lorelai grabbed a nearby menu, opened it up on the counter, and held her phone over it. "But first... I'll give her a hint as to where I am..."

Luke set her coffee in front of her, shaking his head in amusement at her new hobby. He relayed her order to Caesar back in the kitchen, then did a lap around the room to check on the customers.

He returned to her at the counter, where she was finishing up her text to Rory. Luke rubbed her arm softly as he slid onto the stool next to her. "So your day was good?"

Lorelai nodded and set her phone down on the counter as she turned in her stool to face him. "Yeah, not too bad. Michel had a teeny tiny fit when a fellow staff member was trying to get a good picture of his new tie, but I had a long talk with said staff member and she agreed to be more discreet when trying to take pictures of Michel."

Luke smirked. "That's good. She doesn't sound like a major distraction at work _at all_."

Lorelai smiled. "You know, she really is a delight. You would love her."

Luke leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I bet I would."

Lorelai took his hand and started absently tracing the lines on his palm. "So what about you? Anything new and exciting?"

"Not really," Luke replied with a shrug. "Oh, don't forget, I have that bachelor party for Ed tomorrow night, so I can't go with you to your parents' for dinner..." Luke shook his head with feigned disappointment. "Darn shame about that."

Lorelai smirked and playfully smacked his knee. "Yeah, you look so bummed. Having to give up dinner with Emily and Richard so you can go ogle women all night at some strip club... must really suck to be you..."

Luke nodded in agreement. "It's pretty rough."

"You're gonna be thinking of me the whole time, right?" Lorelai asked. "I mean, it's only fair, since I'll be thinking of you the whole time I'm with my parents."

Luke tapped the side of his head. "You're the only thought that'll be in here."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay, good." She leaned toward him, rested her hands on his knees, and lowered her voice. "When you get home tonight, I'm gonna do things to you that will guarantee no other woman has a chance of getting in that head of yours."

Luke's jeans suddenly felt a bit tighter and he exhaled slowly as he leaned forward to kiss her. "God, you drive me crazy. You know that, right?"

Lorelai smiled and kissed him again. "Mmhmm." Her hands inched up toward his thighs, and he quickly stood up to stop her.

"We're in the _diner_," he reminded her with an admonishing wag of his finger. "Save it for later..."

Lorelai lifted her hands up in mock-surrender. "Sorry, just so hard to control myself around you."

"Food's up," Caesar called as he pushed a plate out from the kitchen. Luke walked over behind the counter to retrieve the plate.

"Ooh, picture time," Lorelai picked up her phone excitedly as he set the food in front of her.

/ / /

The next night, Lorelai arrived home from Friday night dinner slightly before ten. She headed upstairs to the bedroom, with Paul Anka trailing behind her, and changed into a t-shirt and yoga pants. She grabbed her phone from her purse and collapsed on the bed with it, deciding to check in with Luke.

She texted him, "_I'm home from dinner. How's it going? Are you being a good boy?"_

When he got Lorelai's text, Luke was sitting in the strip club surrounded by men who were loudly cheering and tossing money at the half-naked woman on stage. It wasn't really his scene, but he was there for his friend. He'd kept himself busy most of the night by drinking... there wasn't much else to do at a strip club when you had little interest in the women.

When he got Lorelai's text, he excused himself from the group he was with and walked over toward the entrance where it was a little quieter, although not by much. He leaned against the wall and called her.

Lorelai answered her phone quickly. "Hey you..." She heard music and muffled voices in the background. "You still at the strip club?"

"Yup, still here... at the club," Luke responded slowly. "But wanted to tell you that I'm being good... I think so... yup... you would be happy with the good that I'm being...no need to worry about that one bit..." He nodded proudly.

Lorelai could tell he was drunk, just by his voice and the way he was speaking. "So what'd you have to drink, hon?"

Luke shrugged. "Oh, not much. Had some beers, some shots, and then maybe some more shots... and then maybe more beers."

"Seems about right," Lorelai responded with a smirk. "Sounds like you might be a little drunk. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think I may be drunk," Luke admitted as he rubbed his forehead. "But I still close half of my eyes whenever a not-fully-dressed woman walks by... see, being good..."

Lorelai let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm grateful that you're closing _half_ of your eyes, but you can look if you want, babe... just no touching."

"I don't even _wanna_ look at 'em," Luke declared, his voice rising slightly. "Or touch 'em... Just you, Lorelai... only _you_..."

"Aw, thatta boy," Lorelai responded. "Only I get to reap the benefits of those magic hands of yours."

Luke sighed and glanced back toward the group of guys he had came with. "I don't know how much longer they're planning on staying."

"Aren't you having fun?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know, this place ain't really my tea in a cup." Luke paused and concentrated a moment, realizing that didn't sound right. "What's that saying?"

"Not your cup of tea?" Lorelai suggested.

"Yes...cup of tea," he repeated, then added, "You like _coffee_. You drink a lot of coffee."

Lorelai smiled at his randomness. "Yes, I do. Hey, I know...you want a picture? You sound like you need to be distracted from this bad cup of tea."

Luke nodded as he muttered, "You... I wanna see you."

"What?"

"I wanna see you," Luke repeated. "Send me a picture of _you_."

Lorelai furrowed her brow. "Like, of me sitting here in my pajamas?"

"Yeah, of you in your pajamas." Luke paused, then hesitantly added, "Or, maybe, of you, _not_ in your pajamas?"

Lorelai smirked as she twirled her hair around her finger. "Well well, Drunk Luke Danes, are you asking me to send you a dirty picture?"

"If you want to," he replied with a shrug as he glanced around the club, taking in the crowd, the flashing lights, the women. "You don't have to. But I'm here and it's weird and there's so many women and they're not the one I wanna see... I've been sitting here all night thinking of you and... I just wanna see _you_..."

Lorelai was getting turned on by just the idea that her man was surrounded by half-naked women, and all he wanted was her. How could she turn that down?

"Well, I typically only use my photography skills for good and not naughty, but I'll make an exception."

Luke raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised that she'd agreed. "You will?"

"Yes, I will. Hang up... I'll send one in a bit." They said goodbye, and Lorelai glanced down at her outfit. "Okay, what to do here..."

She climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and touched up her makeup, then pulled off her shirt and stared at her topless self in the mirror. She pressed her breasts together to make her cleavage bigger, then wrinkled her nose. "Eh. He knows they're not that big."

She pulled her pants off, decided her panties weren't sexy enough and walked over to her dresser to find a new pair. She pulled on a lacy white thong, stood in front of the full length mirror, and took a couple pictures with her phone.

She looked through the phone's photo gallery to review the pictures, and made a face of disgust. "Ugh. what is wrong with this lighting?" She glanced around the room, then turned off one of the lamps and returned to the mirror. Her phone was in one hand, but she frowned at the other hand. "Where do I put you? On my hip? On my boob? Behind my head?"

She glanced over at Paul Anka, staring at her from a few feet away. "You got any thoughts on this?" He cocked his head to the side in response, and she sighed. "Big help. And if you insist on watching, you need to wipe that judgmental look off your face, okay?"

She took a few more shots in various poses in front of the mirror, then sat down on the bed to review them. She finally decided on one that she didn't completely hate, and attached it to a message to Luke. Her heart started racing when she went to hit the Send button. She suddenly felt vulnerable and nervous and butterflies in her stomach. She stared down at the picture for a minute, then exhaled slowly and hit the Send button.

She then had a semi-heart attack as she quickly pulled the message back up to ensure that it went to Luke and only Luke. She let out a loud sigh of relief as she fell back against the pillow. "Oh my God, this is stressful."

A minute later, her phone rang. When she answered, Luke greeted her with a desperately muttered, "God, I want you so bad right now..."

"So, I guess the picture was..." Lorelai's voice trailed off.

"Hot," Luke finished. "You're incredible. I want you every second of every day...you have no idea, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled. "Ditto, stud." She heard voices in the background, and added, "Um, no one else saw that picture, right?"

Luke scoffed. "Of course not. You think I want anyone else seeing my girl?"

Lorelai's heart raced a little bit... she loved when he called her _his girl_. "Well, I know SoberLuke wouldn't, but I don't know if DrunkLuke has a bragging side. He might want his friends to see what he gets to play with... like a kid showing off his toy."

"He doesn't," he assured her. "DrukeLuke wants you all to himself just like SoberLuke. No one else gets to see what's mine, no one else gets to touch it, or even think about it. I'm the only one." He patted his chest for additional emphasis. "Just me. It's mine. _You're_ mine."

Lorelai's body quivered and she groaned softly into the phone. "Oh God, you know your possessive talk gets me all hot and bothered... you're gonna make me wet..."

Luke let out a deep breath, closed his eyes and whispered, "God, Lorelai..."

Lorelai glanced down at her half naked-body. "I'm laying on the bed right now in that very chilly outfit you just saw in the picture... in case you were wondering..."

Luke glanced around the strip club with an overwhelming desire to get home as fast as humanly possible. "I need to get the hell out of here."

Lorelai quickly sat up on the bed, suddenly concerned. "Wait, you can't drive..."

"I didn't drive, remember?" Luke responded. "We chipped in for one of those party van things..."

"Oh right. Want me to come get you?" Lorelai offered.

"No, I'll find a ride or I'll call a cab or something," Luke said. "I'll be home soon."

"Okay."

Luke closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand. "I want to picture you lying there, waiting for me... on the bed," he murmured. "And Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pulling that underwear off with my teeth," he whispered.

Lorelai's body throbbed with excitement and she fell back onto the pillow. "Oh God. Please hurry."

/ / /

When Luke arrived home, he tossed his jacket on the couch and headed right upstairs to the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway to take in the scene... Lorelai, in just her white panties, was lying on her back on the bed, her dark hair draped across the pillow behind her, her hands clasped together on her stomach.

When she saw him, she propped herself up on her elbows and smiled. "Look who finally decided to show..."

Luke walked toward the bed, kicking off his shoes along the way. "Sorry, took awhile for the cab to get there."

Lorelai eyed him curiously. "So, is this DrunkLuke or SoberLuke?"

Luke shrugged. "Somewhere in between..."

"Either one can have me... I'm at your mercy..." Lorelai lay back against the pillow and opened her arms wide, inviting him to join her. He crawled on the bed on top of her and kissed her deeply as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Luke kissed down to her neck and sucked hard on her soft skin. Lorelai's hands ran through his hair while quickly deciding which scarf she should wear tomorrow to cover up the bruise that he would inevitably leave. Again.

His lips and tongue worked on her neck for a few minutes, focused on that one spot as if he was purposely trying to brand her. One of his hands had began alternating between her breasts, with Lorelai letting out small gasps of pleasure with every tug of her nipple.

Luke pulled his lips from her neck and sat back on his knees. He took hold of her wrists, one in each hand, and slowly brought them up on either side of her head, pinning them against the pillow. He leaned closer, his eyes locked with hers, his breath hitting her lips.

"You're mine... every inch of you," he declared with a strong confident tone that made a rush of excitement surge through Lorelai's body. God, he played that role so well.

Years ago, when she first brought up her desire for him to occasionally be a little "tough" in bed, he felt almost apologetic doing it, like he was being too mean. But that feeling quickly disappeared when he realized just how much it turned her on; now he has no problem whipping out some dominance once in awhile.

Her hands still pinned down by his, Luke returned his attention to her chest, using his mouth this time. He sucked and nibbled and licked her breasts and nipples until her moans were constant and her breath was halting. Her body was squirming beneath him as her arousal multiplied by the second.

When Luke released his grips on her wrists, she immediately pulled his face to hers to kiss him, her tongue attacking his roughly. Her hands ran through his hair, coming to rest on the curly tufts at the nape of his neck. She squeezed them as she placed needy desperate kisses all over his face and neck before returning to his soft lips.

Luke slid a hand down to her panties and rubbed them from the outside. Lorelai groaned through their kiss and breathed "... harder... " He applied more pressure to the strokes against her fabric-covered slit. She responded with a louder groan, and he pressed his mouth against hers again.

When he pushed the tiny fabric of her panties aside and rubbed her skin directly, Lorelai's head jerked back against the pillow as a loud moan escaped her throat. Luke rubbed her lips gently before dipping his middle finger ever so slightly into her folds. His face hovered closely over hers, their eyes locked together as his finger moved up and down her wetness slowly. He let the tip of his finger swirl softly over her clit before tracing back down her slit. She whimpered as she grinded her pelvis against his hand. "Oh God, Luke..."

"You like that?" he whispered, then he nodded before she could even react to the question, declaring, "Yeah, you like that... I know what my girl likes..."

"You know what I like," Lorelai panted in agreement. "You always give me what I need..."

Luke loved her little ego boosts. "That's right... don't forget that..." He stroked her slit a few more times before pulling his hand away, to her groan of disappointment.

Lorelai immediately began tugging at the bottom of his shirt, muttering, "Way too many clothes on you." He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor, and she quickly ran her hands over every inch of his newly exposed chest and arms. "God, I love your body..." She lifted her head off the pillow to place kisses over his chest and neck. "Dare I say, even more than your coffee..."

Soon they were kneeling in front of each other on the bed, her bare chest pressed up against his as they kissed hungrily. Lorelai's hands snaked down to his jeans to unbutton them and pull the zipper down. She slipped a hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, sliding past the soft curls of hair until she found what she was looking for.

Luke groaned as she wrapped her slender fingers around his hardness, and she smiled against his lips. "I may be yours," she whispered. "But _this_ is definitely mine."

Luke smirked and nodded. "All yours... every last inch."

"Glad we're clear on that." Lorelai removed her hand so she could pull down his pants and boxers, which could only go down so far since he was kneeling. "Lay down," she instructed.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Someone's taking on the bossy role now, huh?"

"This is a mutually bossy relationship," Lorelai confirmed. "Now lay down so I can do dirty things to you... chop chop..."

Luke complied, lying down on his back with his head against the pillow. Lorelai pulled his pants and boxers down his legs, tossing them on the floor behind her. She pulled off his socks, his last remaining articles of clothing, and began gliding her hands up his legs to his thighs.

Lorelai took hold of his hardness and brought her lips to it, swirling her tongue over the tip before licking the length from top to bottom. As she wrapped her lips around the head, Luke let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. As her mouth moved up and down his thick shaft, he reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair, groaning her name every so often amid his grunts of approval.

When she pulled away from him a few minutes later, Luke wasted no time in getting her on her back. He moved himself between her legs, his face hovering over those bright white panties now damp with her wetness.

She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him, and he chattered his teeth together a few times playfully. "Told you... with my teeth..." He took the left side of her thong's waistband between his teeth and started moving it downward over her hip. Once it was at her thigh, he did the same thing to the other side. He moved to the center of the waistband, secured his teeth around it and pulled it down off of her, her body trembling as he grazed over her sex. He pulled the panties down to her knees, moving himself down the bed to help drag them over her lower legs and feet.

Once they were off, he let them hang from his mouth as he crawled back up over her and dropped them on her chest. Lorelai giggled and brushed them aside. "That's quite a talent you have..."

"Mmhmm," Luke agreed. "And I have many more talents..." He rubbed his hardness against her slit, parting her folds and dipping his head ever so slightly into her juices.

Lorelai groaned and jerked her pelvis toward him, her sex throbbing with arousal. "Remind me how talented you are," she panted. "Show me..." She gripped his waist and tried to pull him into her, desperate to feel him fill her.

Luke resisted and pulled back from her, growling, "It goes in when _I_ say it goes in, remember? Not you."

Oh God, the dominance... she loved it. Lorelai nodded agreeably. "You're the boss."

"Hands and knees," Luke demanded as he moved back on the bed a bit.

Lorelai quickly obliged. She turned around to face the headboard, her knees spread wide, leaning forward to brace herself on her hands. She pushed her bottom towards him and glanced back over her shoulder at him eagerly.

Luke moved forward on the bed until he was positioned directly behind her and he ran his hands all over her back down to her ass. He guided himself to her opening and began inching into her wetness as Lorelai cursed and groaned his name. Oh God, he felt incredible.

He gripped her waist and began plunging in and out of her quickly, roughly, her body jerking upward with each forceful thrust. He briefly wondered if he should take it down a notch, but continued at that pace, knowing she'd tell him if she couldn't handle it.

And so far she was managing just fine, as she dropped down onto her elbows to better brace against his pounding. She was grunting and groaning as he slammed into her over and over, one hand occasionally smacking her lightly on the side of her ass. He thrived on the mutterings that came out of her mouth... telling him how good he felt, how she never wanted him to stop.

Good Lord, he was powerful. Even after all the times they've been together, Lorelai was still amazed by how he could go _so_ fast for _so_ long... how he didn't have a heart attack from the sheer intensity of his motions... s_he_ was exhausted, and she wasn't doing nearly as much work as he was.

He spread her cheeks apart to get a better view of his hard shaft sliding full speed in and out of her wetness, a sight he could stare at all day. She looked amazing...she felt unbelievable...every time with her was like a dream. "God, Lorelai...so perfect..." he muttered.

That familiar trembling of her body let Luke know she was about to reach her peak. Lorelai dropped her head to the pillow with a load moan as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. Luke held himself deep inside of her while she came, and then began stroking into her again.

"Almost there..." Luke gripped her waist tighter and gave her a few hard deep strokes, then let out a loud guttural moan as he exploded inside of her.

"Oh God, I love that feeling..." Lorelai murmured as she clenched her muscles around him trying to milk every last drop.

Luke leaned forward and kissed the center of her back before pulling out of her. Lorelai collapsed flat against the bed with an exhausted sigh. Luke fell next to her and kissed her shoulder. "Jesus..."

Lorelai rolled onto her side to face him, still panting to catch her breath. "Could we be any hotter?" She ran a hand over his chest hair as she kissed him.

Luke smiled through the kiss. "I highly doubt it."

Lorelai laced her fingers through his as she leaned her head against his chest. "So if that's the response I get for sending you a sexy picture, I think I've found my new hobby..."

Luke smirked. "I think I like these new phones now."

"I'm gonna send them all day long and drive you crazy with all sorts of naughty poses," Lorelai continued. "Get used to people asking you 'is that an order pad in your apron or are you just happy to see me?'"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Let's try not to disrupt the workday, hm?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Your loss... I'll just have to find someone else to send them to."

"Hey..." Luke admonished her. "No one else sees my girl."

Lorelai smiled and rubbed his arm. "I love being your girl."

Luke smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Good...I'm pretty fond of it myself."

END


End file.
